Spike-Bloom la historia de un amor joven
by Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy
Summary: Spike y Apple Bloom sienten algo el uno por el otro desde que se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, seran sus diferencias un obstaculo para demostrar su amor? (Conectada con "Si Spike Hubiese Sido Criado Por Pinkie Pie")


**Holiwis amigos nuevamente, volvi esta vez para traerles una nueva historia que estara conectada a "Si Spike Hubiese Sido Criado Por Pinkie Pie" en la que estaremos recreando el shipping de Spike-Bloom, habran algunas aventuras con Pinkie y Spike pronto, se los aseguro, pues ahora no he tenido tiempo porque paso todo el dia fuera de casa, pues bueno, hoy me siento inspirado como para escribir 2 capitulos en un solo dia, espero que lo disfruten:**

Spike-Bloom la historia de un amor joven

En 2009, en diciembre, cuando Spike, llego con su madre adoptiva Pinkie Pie, a esta se le ocurrió celebrar la llegada, invitando a todos los invitados del pueblo, Y mientras ambos repartían invitaciones, Spike paso por la granja apple repartiendo sus invitaciones, la pequeña potrilla de la familia apple mientras cosechaba, había visto un pequeño dragón, en la entrada de su granja, repartiendo cartas a su buzón, entonces a ella, le pareció atractivo el pequeño dragón, que por su apariencia, deduciría que esta en el preescolar, pero aun así, aunque pudiera ser algo mayor a sus 11 años, se atrevería a conocerlo mas a fondo, así que esta salió de su granja a la entrada de esta :

-Hey niño, que haces?- pregunto la potrilla amablemente tratando de descubrir a que venia ese pequeño dragón que no había visto antes

-Pues amm solo repartía invitaciones- decía el pequeño dragoncito amigablemente y sonriendo, y pues al ver el rostro de esa pony y la forma en que le hablo, se sintió algo raroy eso fue al ver la hermosa mirada de la pequeña potrilla color amarilla con flequillo rojo hacia el frente, era tan hermosa, el dragoncito sintió bastante extraño, en especial cuando noto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ambos se veían el uno al otro, sentían la tensión , pero este momento se rompió porque al percatarse de como se veían, la potrilla rompió el silencio presentándose:

-Bueno, mi nombre es Apple Bloom y el tuyo-

-S…soy… soy Spike- dijo nervioso el dragoncito- Y, cual es tu pasatiempos?-

\- Pues trabajo cosechando manzanas aquí, solo unos 5 arboles diarios, mis hermanos mayores hacen el trabajo mayor, pues yo voy a la escuela, y pues cuando terminamos las labores, applejack y yo nos ponemos a jugar, y tu que te mantienes haciendo-

\- amm pues yo, usualmente solía jugar con mis viejos amigos y mis tías, que pues amm tienen 18 años igual que mi mama-

-¿¡18 años!? Cuantos años tenia tu mama cuando te tuvo?- pregunto Apple Bloom impactada

\- Pues tenia 11 y estaba a unos días de cumplir 12, ¿Por qué?- dijo Spike aclarando la confusión

- _Wow 11 años? Casi de mi edad, pero bueno ya la conoceré, espero que la señora dragón sea amigable como su pequeño-_ pensó Apple Bloom- Pues que sorprendente, acompañare a mi hermana a esa fiesta sino te molesta-

-De hecho creo que estas invitada, si es así espero verte allá, hasta luego, suerte y fue un placer conocerte-

-Igualmente- _Quiero conocer a este dragoncito mas a fondo, se ve muy amigable, es muy lindo la verdad, que estoy pensando? Es pequeño y aparte es un dragón, no se vería bien cruzar especies, al menos quiero tenerlo como amigo-_ pensó para sus adentros la potrilla y volvió a hacer sus labores, y avisaría a su hermana de las invitaciones

Pasaron las horas se dieron las 5 de la tarde y Pinkie, se había movido a vivir a una pequeña casa que había comprado y construido días antes de mudarse, y ya estaba completa, solo faltaban los invitados, y ese mismo atardecer, comenzó la fiesta de llegada, y Spike daba la bienvenida mientras Pinkie colocaba los aperitivos en la mesa, todo iba muy bien, y mejor en el momento que Spike conoció muchos amigos, entre ellos 4 de las mane, asi como unos cuantos potrillos, con quienes se encontraría el año siguiente en el primer grado, mientras tanto en la fiesta:

-Hola! Cual es tu nombre?- dijo alegremente a una potrilla blanca que llegaba saltando

-Soy Sweetie Belle y tu- dijo la potrilla unicornio blanca con melena rosa y purpura muy feliz

-Soy Spike, y se nota que estas emocionada- dijo Spike admirando la personalidad positiva de Sweetie Belle

-Si! Y que lo digas, quería saber quienes eran los nuevos residentes de Ponyville, y ahora que lo pienso, que edad tienes dragoncito?-

-Yo tengo 6 y tu-

-Yo tengo 10 y wow , si te ves pequeño, aunque pareces bastante consciente de tu entorno para tener 6-

-Si, pues mi mama me ha enseñado todo lo bueno y lo malo, y muchas cosas mas, en especial como divertirme, mama y yo nos mantenemos jugando todo el tiempo-

-Que lindo, y cual es tu pasatiempos?-

-Pues por ahora mi único pasatiempos es jugar con mama, a lanzar la pelota, soccer-pony , baseball-pony, y otras cosas mas y tu-

-Pues sueño un día con ser como mi hermana en el diseño de ropa, pero también planeo ser cantante, pero por ahora, me mantengo dibujando y componiendo canciones-

-Que super, estoy seguro que podrás avanzar fácilmente, no tengas nervios, estoy seguro que lo harás bien-

-Wow gracias-dijo sonrojada- Me puedes decir donde Pinkie Pie, quiero conocerla, por como eres tu, averiguo que debe ser amigable-

\- Mi mama, si es cierto es divertida, bueno ella esta adentro, por si quieres conocerla-

En eso Sweetie Belle se va a presentar con Pinkie Pie, y despues llego Scootaloo, con quien Spike se presento amigablemente con Scootaloo

-Wow eres super! Quiere decir que con la bici, te fuiste desde una montaña alta a toda velocidad y volaste hasta llegar al suelo?- pregunto la potrilla naranja-

\- Claro que si, y te puedo mostrar esa acrobacia algún día, ya sabes que vivo aquí y…- Spike fue interrumpido

-Yo también te mostrare lo que puedo hacer con mi skateboard, aunque desgraciadamente no puedo volar- dijo Scootaloo poniéndose triste

-No te sientas mal, yo soy un dragón y tampoco puedo volar, no hace falta volar para ser asombrosa, si tienes habilidad en una cosa, apégate a ella, se que podrás- dijo Spike animando a Scootaloo

-Gracias niño, me hiciste sentir mejor, ire a presentarme con Pinkie Pie, te veré luego-

Scootaloo se despidió , y la invitada que Spike esperaba llegaba, junto con una pony adolescente color naranja

-Bienvenida señorita, cual es su nombre?- Dijo Spike alegremente

-Soy Applejack, vivo en Sweet Apple Acres, aquí nos gusta mucho hacer amigos-

-Un placer-

-Y yo soy Apple Bloom- se presenta Apple Bloom fingiendo no haberlo visto esa mañana asi que Spike le siguió el juego

-Igualmente un placer- dijo Spike educadamente

Asi fue como Applejack se retiro y los dejo un tiempo a solas, entonces Spike salió corriendo a sacarle una mesa especial, y para reunirse solo ellos, trajo una bandeja llena de cupcakes con dos batidos de fresa, pues al final ya había recibido a todos los invitados como su madre se lo había pedido, después que Apple Bloom se presento con Pinkie Pie, fue a pasar la fiesta y encontró la mesa de Spike donde este la estaba esperando con una gran bandeja de cupcakes, y se pusieron a hablar acerca de sus vidas

-Y dime Apple Bloom como conseguirás tu cutie mark?- pregunto Spike

-Me apegare a aquella cosa en la que destaque, creo que por ser cuestión familiar, mi talento tendrá algo que ver con manzanas, aunque también podría destacar en otras cosas, asi como volar cometa, hacer acrobacias de ala delta, karate, patinaje, malabarismo, también en la pintura, cocina, música, canto, baile, astronauta, domadora de leones, cualquiera de esas cosas, y oye ya que no puedes tener cutie mark por ser un dragón, que intentarías si pudieras tener?-

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero podría ser de cocina, comediante, asistente, entre otras cosas, asi como encantamientos de amor- dijo esto ultimo seductoramente, Apple Bloom se echa a reir y Spike igual

-Nada mal, la verdad sacar un talento es difícil, pero valdría la pena esforzarse al máximo, y se que mas temprano que tarde, tendré una marca en mi flanco!- dijo Apple Bloom decidida

-Ese es el espíritu! Se que lo lograras aunque pase poco o mucho tiempo, tu talento especial te sorprenderá, pero aun así ya eres especial- dijo Spike apoyando a Apple Bloom

Luego de hablar de varias cosas, así como sus vidas, planes, gustos y preferencias, así como disgustos, entonces se pusieron a bailar en la fiesta, comer aperitivos, junto con las dos amigas que Spike conoció y le presento a Apple Bloom, las cuales decidieron fundar una sociedad para encontrar sus cutie marks, y aparte se cambiarían de clases para poder estar juntas, después de una gran fiesta, algunos cuantos se quedaron (las mane, sin contar a Pinkie ya que obviamente era la anfitriona, y Twilight que llegaría 9 meses después) después programaron, una piyamada, la primera de todas, aun siendo nuevos amigos, querían todos celebrar este feliz momento, durante la piyamada hicieron muchas cosas divertidas, al final de esta, cuando todos se disponían a dormir, Apple Bloom fue al lado de Spike a darle las buenas noches:

-Buenas noches Spike, para ser nuestro primer dia juntos lo pase súper a tu lado, eres super amiguito-

-Buenas noches Apple Bloom, yo también me divertí jugando contigo- dijo Spike bostezando

-Hasta mañana lindo- dijo Apple Bloom cariñosamente

-Hasta mañana manzana reluciente- dijo Spike su nombre en español, y al final Spike se había caído dormido, sin que este se diera cuenta Apple Bloom le sembró un beso en la mejilla

 _-Podrá ser amor a primera vista pero serás mío y solo mío, ademas, algo me dice que tu sientes lo mismo por mi-_ pensó Apple Bloom para sus adentros, cayendo dormida también, y terminando ese día

La fiesta de Bienvenida fue solo el comienzo, pues pasaron juntos el dia de corazones cálidos y el año nuevo, divirtiéndose y compartiendo regalos (Apple Bloom recibió de Spike un bello collar, mientras que esta le regalo un suéter cosido a casco con ella y el juntos) se divertían mucho, trataron de mantener la relación como amigos

Al año siguiente se veían en la escuela, desde el primer día, solo que Spike se encontraba en el primer grado, mientras que Apple Bloom se encontraba en el sexto de la primaria, con sus amigas las cmc, solían jugar juntos entre los 4, pero mas Apple Bloom y Spike juntos, solian darse una mano cuando tenían dificultades:

Flashback #1

Spike se encontraba arriba de un árbol, tenia miedo a bajar:

-No quiero bajar, tengo mucho miedo!- dijo Spike asustado, casi llorando, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Déjate caer amiguito no te pasara nada! Te lo prometo- decia Apple Bloom para darle confianza a Spike

-Estas segura?-dijo Spike dudando

-Totalmente- dijo Apple Bloom firme

Finalmente Spike se dejo caer y cayo en un montón de almohadas:

-Gracias amiga, por apoyarme cuando tenia miedo, no volvere a dudar de ti-dijo Spike maravillado

Flashback #2

Apple Bloom y Spike van en sus bicis, Apple Bloom no se fija y tropieza con una roca, estaba a punto de llorar cuando, Spike le puso una bandita en su casco lastimado:

-Muchas gracias manzanita, por ayudarme con mi problema- dijo Apple Bloom contenta

-No hay de que, Rubí brillante- dijo Spike a Apple Bloom, y ambos se quedaron mirándose enamorados, estaban por besarse cuando un pajarillo silbando interrumpió el momento

Fin de los Flashbacks

Era un día en 2011, Spike había hecho grandes esfuerzos un año antes para pasar toda la primaria, y lo logro, gracias al apoyo de su madre, Pinkie Pie, había avanzado a I de la secundaria, donde se dirigían las cmc, había prometido no pasar mas rápido para poder pasar la secundaria con las cmc (Spike es un prodigio) en las cuales de vez en cuando (o casi siempre) hacían salidas al parque para jugar los 4, aveces iban solo Spike y Apple Bloom a una cita romántica al Sugar Cube Corner, donde se tomaban una malteada y cupcakes, en una de ellas compartieron un momento especial, y mas importante, frente a Applejack y Pinkie Pie:

Mayo de 2011

Spike y Apple Bloom fueron a una cita, Spike habia tomado consejos de Sweetie Belle para enamorar a una chica en la cita, tanto como Apple Bloom había tomado consejos de Scootaloo

-Sabes Apple Bloom, este año y medio que he pasado contigo ha sido el mejor- dijo Spike

Apple Bloom se rie- si Spike, lo mismo digo me agrada tenerte como un gran amigo- _Dile que te gusta, anda, no seas tímida_

-Y hay algo que quiero decirte desde que te conocí-

-Y eso que es?- pregunto Apple Bloom pensando: _fue mas fácil de lo que pensé_

\- Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Spike decidido

\- Si Spike! Si quiero ser tu novia -dijo muy feliz y satisfecha Apple Bloom

\- La verdad no me importa la edad que tengas, si eres 5 años mayor que yo, no me importa si eres pony y yo un dragón, yo te amo por lo que eres, una pony muy especial, optimista, y muy linda – Apple Bloom se sonroja- Te amo aunque no tengas cutie mark, para mi eres especial tal como eres, y estoy seguro que algún día tendrás una cutie mark, no importa lo que te diga diamond tiara, tu eres especial por lo que eres no por lo que tienes-

-Hay Spike eres tan poético, tu tampoco te rindes, eres lindo, amoroso, amigable, y sin importar que todos puedan decir que eres un dragón codicioso, eres especial también, siempre apoyándome cuando mas lo necesito, nunca me abandonas, eres el mejor, eres positivo y alegre y me haces sonreír, eres… mi linda manzanita- dijo casi llorando de felicidad

-Y tu mi rubí reluciente-dijo Spike igual con lagrimas

Entonces, ahí sin importar lo que dijeran los demas, Spike y Apple Bloom se dieron un beso en la boca, y lo mejor es que en lugar de abuchear la escena, varios admiraron lo tierna que era , y detrás de esa escena, estaban las mane 6, Applejack y Pinkie lloraban de felicidad, sus pequeños habian encontrado el amor y la felicidad, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también veían, mientras que Scootaloo no toleraba la cursilería, Sweetie Belle estaba también llorando y hasta tenia un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas, Spike y Apple Bloom nos han enseñado que no importan las diferencias ni los defectos, tu personalidad te definira para la persona a quien le gustas, si le das apoyo y preocupación, te querrá sin importar tus defectos y diferencias, y aunque Applejack y Pinkie Pie talves les haran bromas por ser novios, tomaran las bromas con buen humor.

Fin! 3

 **Sip :') me hizo llorar de felicidad escribir este one shot, pues nunca crei que seria tan linda la relacion de Spike-Bloom, y tampoco crei que podria llegar tan lejos, espero les haya gustado la historia, me tome un dia escribiendola con inspiracion pura, de no haber escrito por 7 meses esta historia y sus derivadas, este one shot solo es la historia de como Spike y Apple Bloom se hicieron novios, desearia haberle metido mas, pero bueno eso sera en otra historia, pienso hacer una historia de futuro donde Spike y Apple Bloom se casan (este one shot esta antes del cap 4 de "Si Spike Hubiese Sido Criado Por Pinkie Pie") si les gusto pueden dejar sus reviews, agradecere sus opiniones, por favor no sean groseros, puedo corregir cualquier error despues, se despide su buen amigo Fabio, les deseo suerte, bye 3**


End file.
